Mon héroïne
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Avant, il y avait le vide. Après, il y a eu le manque. S'engueuler ou se cogner, ils savent gérer. Mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser pour garder un semblant de contrôle.


_**Disclaimer: **_La série appartient à ses créateurs, James Cameron et Charles H. Eglee, tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci, si ce n'est du plaisir ;p

_**Pairing:**_ Max/Alec =D

_**Ndla:**__ Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une song fic, l'idée m'est venue en écoutant « Héroïne » de Pierrick Lilliu =) _

* * *

Les draps souples ondulent, accueillant deux corps tremblants de passion mal contenue au creux de leur douceur. Un gémissement se fait entendre, rauque, grisant. Il se perd dans un baiser tandis qu'un feu ardent coule dans leurs veines.

Perdu au plus profond de sa chair, le visage enfoui dans son cou parfumé, Alec garde les yeux fermés, se mouvant en elle au gré de sa respiration saccadée. Des jambes fines mais musclées se sont enroulées autour de son bassin, des ongles courts s'accrochent à son dos humide de sueur comme par peur qu'il ne se dérobe.

Mais il n'en pas l'intention. Il relève la tête et contemple le beau visage de Max, ses yeux noisettes embrumés de plaisir, ses joues rosées. _Magnifique. _Ses lèvres retrouvent les siennes quand il accélère encore.

Elle ramène ses bras autour de son cou, halète doucement son prénom contre sa bouche et serre davantage leurs deux corps imbriqués quelques secondes avant que l'orgasme ne la déchire. Alec la suit peu après, gémissant le sien au creux de sa gorge, leurs deux cœurs battant de concert dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Toujours en elle, il ne résiste pas quand la X5 laisse une main entre ses omoplates, l'autre sur ses reins, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

Il y a quelques mois, aucun des deux n'aurait cherché à prolonger l'étreinte, désirant seulement retrouver la saveur d'un nectar qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru goûter dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Mais ce soir, Max soupire contre lui, détendue, repue. Elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, ne voulant être nulle part qu'ici, calée sous son corps chaud, sa respiration apaisée à son oreille.

Bercée par son souffle, la transgénique finit par sombrer.

[ ... ]

Elle se réveille quelques heures plus tard, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Alec s'est décalé dans leur sommeil, couché à présent sur son flanc droit, l'ayant néanmoins gardée entre ses bras.

_Première fois. _

Max tourne la tête vers son visage endormi, ses traits finement dessinés paisibles à cette minute. Elle approche sa main et en retrace légèrement les contours, la pulpe de son index caressant le haut de son sourcil gauche. Là où il y a un peu plus de six mois, son poing y a laissé un bleu.

_Première fois. _

Les mots tournent encore dans sa tête, se répercutent contre les parois de son esprit mais résonnent différemment.

Tout a commencé par une dispute. Il y en pourtant eu d'autre avant et il y en a eu encore après. Max remonte sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux châtains, un peu plus clairs que les siens, aussi doux et soyeux. _Avant. Après. _Alec soupire doucement. Plongé qu'il est dans un abîme de songes où il n'y a pas forcément sang, mort et douleur, il ne bronche pas sous les attouchements de la transgénique.

Un sourire se dessine d'ailleurs sur les lèvres de cette dernière de le voir dormir du sommeil du juste, ses pensées obstinément tournées sur des souvenirs vieux et récents à la fois.

_Avant, _il y avait le vide. Ses doigts migrent vers sa gorge. _Après,_ il y a eu le manque. Elle effleure ensuite le début de l'arrondi de son épaule. Où ses ongles s'y sont accrochés dans sa hâte de déchirer par le col le tee-shirt qu'il portait ce soir-là.

_« Je vais t'appeler Alec._

-_ Alec…_

_- Comme Alec le rusé._

_- Ça me convient._

-_ Bien, parce que mon second choix était Ducon. »_

Alec le rusé. Alec le malin. Comme l'abruti égoïste et narcissique qu'il était. _A toujours été? Ou a semblé être? _Son pouce revient sur son menton, effleure sa lèvre inférieure dont elle connait la texture.

Aujourd'hui la raison de sa présence chez lui ce fameux soir est assez floue. Et dans un sens, ça ne lui paraît pas si important.

_« Tu ne pense qu'à toi! Mais c'est normal au final puisque tu ne sais qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on te donne comme le gentil petit soldat que tu es!! »_

Pourquoi était-elle aussi furax d'ailleurs? Max s'avance doucement, dépose un baiser là où son pouce s'y trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Elle ne se rappelle que de la gifle mordante qui avait suivi.

_« Ça te va bien de parler sans savoir Miss-j'me-suis-barrée-avant-tout-le-monde. »_

Le goût métallique de son sang piquant déjà sa langue, la X5 avait répliqué. Plus par besoin de se défouler que réellement celui de se défendre. S'engueuler ou se cogner, c'est quelque chose qu'ils maitrisaient.

Mais il est arrivé un moment où les coups n'ont plus suffit, où ils ont glissés hors des limites.

Max recommence, déviant juste ce qu'il faut pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche. Cet endroit où se loge souvent un sourire narquois, craquant quand y regarde bien. Qui a commencé? D'où est venu ce désir brut et vif qui mêlé à leur rage et colère a guidé leurs gestes?

Elle se revoit épinglée sur le tapis du salon, torse nu et repoussant les mains d'Alec qui avaient commencé à déboutonner son jean. Tout n'avait été que contradiction. Ils se voulaient autant qu'ils se rejetaient. Baiser ou morsure? Caresse ou coup? Plaisir ou douleur?

_Les deux. _

Il l'avait prise sur la surface rugueuse de ce putain de tapis, il lui avait fait mal autant qu'il l'avait fait jouir. Tout comme elle l'avait mordu et griffé à chaque coup de rein, chaque poussée où ce plaisir doux amer fusait encore un peu plus dans tout son être.

Brutalement.

Inconsciemment, Alec resserre l'étreinte de ses bras et elle laisse sa main s'aventurer dans son dos, se rappelant la manière dont elle l'avait marqué quand il s'était relevé pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'était ensuite rhabillée et était partie de cette démarche souple et silencieuse qui leur est propre.

Aucun des deux n'était revenu dessus durant la semaine qui s'était par la suite écoulée, agissant comme à leur habitude. Mais à l'instar des bleus, griffures et suçons violacés qui marbraient leurs épidermes, les souvenirs des sensations perçues étaient présents.

Max ferme les yeux, son visage près du sien, ses doigts glissant maintenant le long de son flanc pour arrêter leur course sur sa hanche.

La deuxième fois s'était passée dans les toilettes des filles du Crash. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ne l'avait senti que trop tard. Il l'avait entrainée dans une des cabines et plaquée contre la porte avant de la fermer.

Instinctivement, la X5 avait chercher à se dégager mais une bouche avide avait emprisonné la sienne tandis que des doigts audacieux avaient ouvert son jean pour s'y glisser.

Elle en avait d'abord hoqueté de surprise. Et ensuite de plaisir, son corps reconnaissant immédiatement l'auteur de ce déluge d'ivresse qui l'avait submergé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Il y avait encore eu la fougue du départ, un soupçon de tendresse et inévitablement l'atteinte du septième ciel.

Son pouce trace des petits cercles sur la peau nue, des frissons y apparaissant à ce contact. Quand cette impression de manque est-elle apparue? _Depuis toujours non? _Sa main s'engage cette fois-ci sur son ventre plat et ferme, appréciant le dessin des muscles puissants qu'elle recouvre.

Après la troisième fois - débutée par Max - tous deux ont compris que la dépendance s'était infiltrée dans leurs veines aussi sournoisement qu'un shoot d'héroïne. Peu importe le temps qu'ils mettaient à revenir l'un vers l'autre, il arrivait toujours un moment où une odeur semblait plus tentante, un effleurement devenait soudainement brûlant.

Elle sent les battements de son cœur pulser contre sa paume quand elle l'y dirige. Un organe creux et musculaire assurant la circulation du sang, essentiel à la vie. Qui aurait cru qu'Alec en possède également les attraits du figuré? Qu'il puisse être capable d'aimer? De ressentir autre chose que de la désinvolte?

_« Tu as changée, _lui avait fait remarquer Logan deux mois après le début de sa relation bancale avec le X5.

_- On change tous. _

_- C'est pour ça que tu regarde Alec différemment? »_

Il n'y avait eu aucune rancœur dans sa voix. Juste un ton neutre pour une question de la même fibre. La rupture s'était faite bien avant et en étant honnêtes envers eux-mêmes, il l'avaient senti arriver. L'avaient accepter.

Mais quant à regarder Alec différemment… Elle n'avait jamais fait attention, persuadée de se comporter comme à son habitude tout en comblant le manque quand il se faisait trop présent.

Puis lentement, à mesure qu'elle découvrait des brides de son passé, qu'il se révélait être un meneur-né quand la situation l'y obligeait, effectivement, force était d'admettre qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette carapace en béton armée.

Ensuite les choses s'étaient accélérées, avaient dérapées, échappées à tout contrôle. Refusant de fuir et de ce fait, exilés à Terminal City par une population stupide et arriérée, ils leur avaient fallu reconstruire leur monde sur les ruines de l'ancien. Jour après jours, ils avaient tous fait front, pour survivre.

Parce que merde, ils avaient eux aussi le droit de respirer.

Mais ce foutu manque était toujours là, vicieux, mordant. Ils ne comprenaient pas la provenance, n'ont pas non plus chercher. Presser leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, se perdre l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience de leur propre nom, voilà ce qu'ils leur importaient.

Max rouvre les paupières quand elle entend la respiration du transgénique changer, signe qu'il émerge. Sa main toujours sur sa poitrine, elle lui sourit quand il ouvre doucement ses yeux d'un vert tendre.

« Hey. » Souffle-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il fronce les sourcils quand il semble percuter quelque chose, réalisant une seconde plus tard qu'il tient son corps contre le sien.

« Une première, affirme le X5 sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Oui. »

Elle soupire doucement, à son aise.

« Mais j'ai encore le temps de filer avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble. »

Alec lève sa main gauche pour replacer tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Depuis le temps qu'on fait l'amour, objecte-t-il. Ça fait un bail que tout le monde a senti l'odeur de chacun sur l'autre.

- On ne s'est pourtant jamais réveiller ensemble… Jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est vrai. »

Comme elle l'a fait plus tôt, sa main à lui descend dans son dos, se nichant au creux de ses reins.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu parte.

- Je reviendrai. »

Mais Max ne bouge pas. Ne cherche pas non plus à se dégager.

« Je vais faire des envieuses. » Sourit-elle d'un air taquin.

Son amant s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Si il y a toujours des accrochages entre eux, la violence - morale et physique - n'est plus présente.

« Tu en fais déjà depuis six mois. »

Son cœur se met subitement à cogner contre ses côtes et elle se blottit contre lui, naturellement.


End file.
